Race It Up!
Race It Up! is the 15th episode of season 2 and the 33rd episode overall. This episode premiered on Wednesday, June 5, 2019. Summary Jackie helps Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and a nameless boy win a bike race. Plot The kids are yelling in Keira's window and Keira runs away with her iPad. Jackie is in her pajamas and is helping Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and a boy winning a bike race challenge. Nylah asks Jackie if she is still friends with Tashira, but Tashira is not Jackie's friend anymore because she stoled her sticker pad and payed for her crayon. Keira starts taping Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and the boy. Suddenly, a car appears while Jackie is laughing. Fushion is about to win the race, but Keziah won and the boy won after her. Jackie runs and points at Keziah (1st place), the boy (2nd place), Fushion (3rd place), and Nylah (4th place). Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, and the boy got together in a circle, while Jackie pretends to be a baby with a Ring Pop in her mouth. Jackie asks Keira if she wants to take a video and asks Nylah where are the kids going. Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and the boy are going back to their house because Nylah's tires are squeaking. Jackie reminds, "You can take it back to the house by yourself. I'll wait for you to come back.". Nylah tells Jackie that her tires are squeaking and she needs to fix her tires. Jackie kept her promise just as Nylah leaves. Jackie's frown disappears and excitedly reaches for Keira's iPad. Jackie grabs Keira's iPad and messes up the camera. She then turns to her, who's playing with her hair and gets closer to her face. Jackie is taking a whole video of Keira and all of the outside objects. The camera shows plants, the house of bricks, Sam's work truck, Keira's flip flops and the blue car. Sam tells Jackie that she has 10 minutes left to play. Jackie then squeals, "Why? Why? Why do we have to do this?" and asks Keira why does she have to go inside. She continues to tape the prickler plants, the door, 42 (house number), the light stander and her sandals. After Jackie takes a video of the outside objects, she lets Keira to watch the whole video she took. The video consists of Jackie helping Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and the boy winning a bike race, Nylah's tires squeaking, Keira playing with her hair, and all of the outside objects. After the whole video, Jackie starts playing Coloring Fun once more and picks a heart machine page. The following colors are pink, purple, indigo, yellow, orange, periwinkle and brown to complete the coloring page. Jackie then looks at her own Jackie Guida Wiki page and is looking at Eleanor's page with quotes written above. Suddenly, Craig arrives home from work and says "Hi" to Keira and Jackie. Jackie's 30-minute playtime is over and Sam tells her to give Keira's iPad back to her. The episode ends with Jackie giving Keira back her iPad nicely and waves goodbye to her as she goes back inside. Cast Trivia *This is the 2nd episode to feature Coloring Fun. *This is the only episode Sam is Jackie's parent. *Eleanor doesn't make an appearance in this episode, she only appears on her own Jackie Guida Wiki page with her picture on it. *Melissa, Bubblegum, Jean, Fluffy, and Opal don't appear in this episode. *The boy's name is never revealed in this episode, so it's unknown if Jackie introduced herself to him or he's from Naylor Avenue just like Nylah and Jody. Gallery Race_It_Up!_-1.jpeg Keziah riding her bike.jpeg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Fushion Category:Episodes with Nylah (new version) Category:Episodes with a nameless boy Category:Episodes that feature Coloring Fun Category:Episodes that Melissa is absent